Graduation
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: she couldn't be his angel, but she'd still shine brighter then any girl he'd ever see : ROXASNAMINÉ SORANAMINÉ : requested by Renorin and Aerion


**Graduation**

**Woo this was requested by the oh so wonderful **_**Renorin and Aerion**_

**Hope you like it!**

The blonde boy sat there at a graduation party, his head buried into his hands. He hadn't even drank anything and he was already getting a headache from the loud music and the claustrophobic feeling of all these bodies crammed up into such a small space. It wasn't how he had imagined his graduation night, or day for that matter. It wasn't even dark out and people were already partying, the smell of alcohol clear in the air. He never really liked the smell or the taste, he wasn't much of a drinker.

He eventually stood up from his chair in the corner, deciding that he didn't enjoy the view of all the bodies grinding against each other. He hadn't really wanted to be here to begin with, but Sora had asked him to come so of course he couldn't deny his best friend. They probably wouldn't be seeing each other for a while, depending on whether or not they decided to go to the same college or not. By the way things were looking, most likely not.

He walked outside, deciding that he needed at least a little bit of fresh air. Sora had disappeared on him a while ago, so he was sure he wouldn't mind to much.

He walked outside of the house, welcoming the silence of the outdoors. It seemed so much colder outside, probably because the lack of people and friction; something he was glad to be away from. He followed the path away from the house, starting down the super long driveway. They were practically in the middle of nowhere, mostly because you couldn't throw a party of underage drinkers if you had neighbors. Out here, there were no neighbors, which made it the ideal place for a party.

Why everyone felt like getting trashed graduation night was beyond him; he had actually hoped to enjoy it a little more then this. Maybe a little get together between him and his friends. They could hang out, maybe go see a midnight movie or something. Of course, not just his guy friends though, the girl ones to. It'd be weird just hanging out with all guys. Plus, he seemed to be closer to his gal friends then his guy ones.

His thoughts stopped along with his walking at the site before him. His gaze fixed on a particular girl. She was sitting on a bench that seemed to be strewn next to the driveway in some weird fashion. It was a rather awkward place or a bench; at least he though so. Then again it could have it's purposes... decoration perhaps? Probably not, it was probably just didn't go with the house or something.

The trees blocked out almost all source of light, yet the girl seemed to glow in the darkness. He always thought she was an angel, never his angel though. She always seemed to belong to someone else. Actually, she always did belong to someone else. Someone who was his best friend, Sora.

Sora always seemed to get everything he wanted, it wasn't fair.

He watched her for a minute, her eyes gazing off somewhere. Finally, he walked towards her, his steps immediately turning her attention to him.

"Hey Roxas," she greeted, patting the side of the bench to show there was room for him. He smiled, standing in front of her for a few seconds before sitting down.

"Hey Naminé," he replied, smiling slightly at the blonde girl next to him. She was so beautiful, so natural. She wasn't primped up with a mask of make-up like so many of the girls inside that party, like so many girls that had gone to his school. It was one of the first things that had drawn him to her, one of the first things he noticed.

"Have you seen Sora?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to the side slightly, "he was supposed to come out here and meet me."

"I think he's looking for you inside, you know how he is. He has a tendency to mix up details," he lied, knowing full well that Sora wasn't looking for her. If anything, he probably wasn't even thinking about her; that rather suggestive red head he'd been talking to had lead him off away from the crowd. God knows what they were doing.

She nodded her head in agreement, happy with the answer Roxas had given her. It seemed logical, at least to her it did.

They sat there in silence, staring off at the space before them.

"You know," Naminé finally began, "it still hasn't hit me I'm moving yet." The words stung him a little, mostly because it hadn't hit him either. He hadn't been able to contemplate the idea of her being gone. He liked her with him, laughing and talking and joking. He couldn't imagine it any other way, she was just to important to him.

"Me either."

It was silent again, their breathing and the noises of the rustling trees the only sounds that surrounded them. Her moving wasn't a subject he wanted to talk about, neither of them wanted to talk about it.

She adjusted in her seat, "Well I guess I better go find Sora," she stated, giving Roxas a small smile, "When I do, I'll come find you. Maybe all three of us can go out bowling tonight or something. It's supposed to be open till three."

She stood up, her small feet hardly making any noise as she walked away. He grimaced, searching for Sora was the worst thing she could do at the moment. If she found him, he highly doubted they'd all go out bowling together.

"Naminé wait!" he shouted, jumping up from the bench and following after her. It was now or never, this was his only shot of ever telling her.

She stopped, turning around to look at him with expectant eyes.

"Naminé I..." he stopped short, his voice already starting to crack. He couldn't get nervous, "...I just wanted to say..." he stopped again, looking her dead in the eye, "... I've always loved you, and I can't let you walk away until I know that you don't love me. I can't let you leave until I'm sure that there is absolutely nothing between us."

She broke eye contact with him, her eyes adverting to the white sandals on her feet, "I... I love Sora," she stated, her eyes refusing to look back up at him.

"I know you do," he whispered, walking up close to her, "but I want to know if you love me."

"I love Sora," she repeated, her words a little firmer this time. She looked up, her ocean blue eyes catching his own, "I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, his lips captured her own, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to him. She didn't try to resist, timidly replying to the kiss. He could feel her against him, her lips pushed against his own.

He quickly pulled away, his head swimming with thoughts that his mind couldn't comprehend. He looked down at her, letting her go as he saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I can't love you," she whispered, "Sora... and... I'm leaving... I'm...I'm sorry Roxas." Her lips quivered as she looked up at him. Her pale hand reaching over and grabbing his, "I love you, but I can't. I'm sorry."

He looked away from her, unable to take the site of her tears. It was to much for him to handle, "You better go find Sora," he finally said, refusing to look over at her.

She turned around, her fast walk away from him soon turning into a full out jog. He finally looked in her direction, able to see her retreating figure, "Just remember," he shouted after her, causing her to stop, "I'd never hurt you!" He didn't know whether she nodded at him, or shook her head, the distance between them to far. All he could see is that she had started running again, running away from him as fast as she could.

He could still taste her lips on his own, the feel of her lips pressing against him lingering. He hoped she found what she was looking for, hoped that she'd come back to him.

She couldn't be his angel, but she'd still shine brighter then any girl he'd ever see.

--

**Whether or not they end up together is up to you!**

**Hope you liked it **

**I'm kinda into angst right now**

**ssssoooo yeah**

**not really angsty but still**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT YAY FOR REQUESTS**

**hoped you liked it ****Renorin and Aerion (i think you're actually two people...)!!!**

**Review if you want too :)**


End file.
